


Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Concerts, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the night in a shitty club, Frank's left to take Gerard back to their hotel. Gerard can get pretty disagreeable when he's pissed though. When they eventually make it back, Gerard just won't let Frank go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

"Why do parties like these always suck balls?" Frank sighed.

Ray, who was sat across from him, shrugged in response, "Maybe we're getting too old for them now."

"We're not old. I'm only just thirty. Wait... Are we old?"

Frank frowned and sat back in his chair.

This was a new revelation.

With this in mind, Frank reached for his beer from the table.

"I didn't say we were old. I just meant- Never mind," Ray dismissed this.

Frank looked around at the twenty-something year olds dancing and drinking.

"Maybe we are too old for this shit," He downed the rest of his liquor.

Ray merely shrugged again and nursed his own drink.

They sat like this for a short while until Frank asked, "Wanna get out of here?"

A small, relieved smile appeared on Ray's face and he nodded.

"Do you know where the guys are?"

"Well," Frank started peeling off the beer bottle label, "Bryar went home about an hour ago. No idea where the Ways are though."

He looked back at Ray.

"You got any clue?"

Ray shook his head, "Haven't seen them for a while now. I haven't really seen anyone much tonight apart from when I found you here of course."

Frank nodded, thinking.

"Do you think we should look for them? My phone has no signal here."

Frank checked his own phone.

Zero bars came up.

"Shit."

He looked up again and glanced around.

"Should be fun trying to find them," He muttered.

Ray sighed in agreement.

"Well," Frank thought for a moment, "Gerard's most likely pissed."

"'Course."

"Mikey probably is too. Those guys are as bad as each other."

Ray tried to smile, "You used to be like that too, Frank."

"Yeah, alright," Frank flipped him off.

By now, the bottle's label was scrunched up and on the floor.

Frank placed the bare bottle back on the table.

"Hi."

Frank and Ray looked up to see Mr Michael Way standing next to the table.

"Well that makes things easier," Frank muttered.

"Mikes, how's it going? We were just gonna come and find you," Ray said.

Mikey shrugged and lowered himself in the seat next to Ray.

"Have you seen Gerard?"

Mikey didn't respond.

Instead, he placed his arms on the table and rested his head on them.

"Mikey?"

"Leave him," Ray looked at Frank, "You won't get anything out of him."

Frank muttered something under his breath and raked a hand through his hair.

"Should we think up a plan then?" Ray asked.

"What kind of a plan?" Frank frowned.

Ray looked down at Mikey, "I'll take Mikey back to the hotel. You can look for Gee and then bring him back when you find him. He wouldn't have gone far."

Frank thought this through.

He just wanted to go to bed at this point.

The quicker this shitfest was sorted out, the better.

"Fuck it. Sure."

"Alright," Ray stood up, "If-"

He was cut off by a loud voice.

"Hello!"

Gerard practically fell into the seat next to Frank.

Frank smirked, "Hey, man. How's it going?"

"Goooood!" Gerard grinned lazily.

Ray frowned at Frank's sudden change of emotion.

"Where you been?" Frank asked.

"Just," Gerard pointed to somewhere behind him, "Over there."

"Wow. Never would've guessed."

Gerard placed his elbow on the table and rested his head against his hand, staring up at Frank.

"You wanna go, Gee?" Ray asked from across the table.

"I'm good," Gerard kept his eyes on Frank.

Frank looked back at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Well, Mikey is practically asleep so I'm gonna take him back to the hotel."

No one seemed to be listening to Ray anymore though.

"Hello? Guys?"

He sighed and helped Mikey up.

"Come on, Mikes."

Mikey moaned slightly and Ray pulled one of his arms around his neck.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Don't stay out too late."

He then practically dragged Mikey across the room and outside.

Gerard was still staring at Frank.

At this point though, Frank started feeling uncomfortable and looked away.

"Okay, Gee," He looked down at the table, "I'll give you ten or so minutes. I don't wanna stay past one though."

After there was no reply, Frank looked back up curiously.

Gerard was sitting back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Dude?"

Gerard looked at him.

"Yes? Dude."

He smirked.

Frank rolled his eyes, "When do you wanna go?"

"Oh, I could go all night, Baby," Gerard winked at him.

Frank sighed and stood up.

"Come on."

"No."

"Gerard, come on. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Ugh," Gerard made a face, "Fine!"

He stood up unwillingly.

"Okay-"

Before Frank could lead him outside, Gerard threw his arms around him.

Frank stumbled a little in the hug.

"You mean a lot to me," Gerard said.

"Uh, thanks, Gee," Frank was taken a little off-guard.

Why was Gerard choosing now to go all soppy on him?

"Come on."

He prised Gerard's arms off of him and held onto one, pulling him through the crowd.

When they were out in the crisp night air, Frank stopped.

Gerard looked down at his hand on his arm.

"Bit handsy today, eh?" He winked.

Frank rolled his eyes and let go.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

After lighting one, he took a deep breath in and exhaled the toxic smoke.

"Well," Gerard began, "There are a lot of things I'd let you do to me..."

Frank just about had a coughing fit.

"Wha- Stop it, Gee."

Gerard smirked, "You love it really."

He winked.

Frank sighed loudly and took another drag.

"Come on. I'll call a cab."

He dropped the used cigarette onto the floor and stepped on it.

Gerard was humming something under his breath.

Ignoring him, Frank took out his phone and called the usual cab company.

After giving their address, he hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

By then, Gerard was sitting down on the sidewalk.

"Gee? What are you doing?"

Gerard looked up and smiled.

"I'm tired."

"Me too," Frank agreed, "We'll be back at the hotel soon. Don't worry."

Gerard groaned at that and lay back.

Frank sighed for about the tenth time.

"Come on. Get up."

Gerard didn't reply.

Giving up, Frank sat down next to him.

"In fact... I'm fucking exhausted," He lay down too.

They were in the way of passers-by but neither of them seemed to care.

"You have fun tonight?" Frank asked.

"Mmm..." Seemed to be the only reply Gerard could muster.

Frank smirked and stared up at the dark sky.

He could just make out a few dots of stars.

Kind of hard to see them properly in Jersey though.

"We should get up. The cab will be here soon."

He looked at Gerard, "Gee?"

Gerard was looking at him intently, a glint of something in his eyes.

"What?" Frank frowned.

Gerard was being unusually... Weird tonight.

And that was saying something.

"You're my best friend," He eventually said.

Frank smiled, "And you're mine, bud. Come on."

He sat up and crossed his legs on the sidewalk.

Where the fuck was that cab already?

It had been almost ten minutes.

Frank wasn't a very patient person when he was tired.

His bed was calling him.

Well, that squishy hotel one was anyway.

Frank had been dreaming about that bed all day.

Gerard sat up as well and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Your head is gonna be pounding tomorrow," Frank observed.

"Fuck that."

Gerard smiled sleepily and rubbed one of his eyes.

Frank shook his head and wondered how he had ended up here.

He still felt pretty fucking lucky though.

He never thought he would be in this position years ago.

"Hey, Gee?"

"Why yes, Frank?"

Frank smirked.

"You probably won't remember this but I just wanna say thanks for everything. Thanks for asking me to be in the band."

Gerard rested his head on Frank's shoulder.

"Thanks for saying yes," He whispered.

Frank couldn't help but smile.

He was about to say something else when he noticed a cab making it's way down the street.

About fucking time.

"Gee," He looked down at him, "Cab's here."

Gerard moaned slightly before sitting up properly again.

Frank stood up and waved the cab down.

He looked down at Gerard.

Gerard was looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Come on."

Frank held out a hand.

Gerard fumbled for it until he laced his fingers through Franks.

Frank pulled him up.

The cab stopped in front of them.

Gerard stayed latched onto Frank's hand and leant against him.

Frank ignored him and gave the cabbie the address.

It wasn't until they were both in the back of the cab when Frank relaxed again.

Gerard was still holding his hand.

Not that he minded.

He looked next to him to see Gerard was resting his head against his shoulder again.

Looked like getting him into bed wouldn't be such a task tonight.

Thank God for that.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet for the most part.

Frank was sure Gerard had fallen asleep.

God, he wished he could sleep as well.

Falling asleep in the back of a cab wasn't such a great idea though.

One of them had to stay awake.

And Gerard wasn't exactly that able of mind and body right now.

When they were back at the hotel, Frank nudged Gerard.

"Gee? Come on. We're here."

It took a few more shakes for Gerard to acknowledge him.

When he was awake properly, Frank dragged him out of the cab and paid for the lift.

Still holding his hand, Frank pulled Gerard into the hotel and up the stairs to their joint room.

The four of them had two rooms between them with Bob staying at his own home because he only lived around the corner.

Plus, he had a girlfriend.

So his choice had been between sex and sweaty bandmates.

Frank knew which one he would have chosen.

Getting Gerard up the stairs was a much more challenging task than was originally thought.

They eventually made it up to their floor with Frank cursing about the broken elevator.

At least their room wasn't far from the stairs.

Ray and Mikey's shared room was next door to theirs.

They were probably tucked away in bed right now.

Frank couldn't help but feel a little envious.

After having a little freakout because he thought he had lost the key and eventually then finding it, Frank unlocked the door and herded Gerard inside.

Gerard was practically asleep on his arm at this point.

Lucky bastard.

"Gerard."

Frank sighed before helping Gerard down onto his bed.

Gerard wouldn't let go of his hand though.

"Gee, just-"

Frank tried to get him to let go.

Gerard groaned before eventually freeing Frank's hand.

"Thank you," Frank's exasperated voice made Gerard open his eyes.

He watched as Frank kicked his shoes off and pulled his t-shirt off.

It was a warm night but not hot enough to sleep without the covers on.

Frank went into the bathroom and quickly changed into his pyjama bottoms and brushed his teeth.

He knew there was no point in asking Gerard to clean his.

He would just have to deal with the morning breath.

Gerard was lying on his back on top of the covers when Frank emerged from the bathroom, clicking the light off behind him.

He dropped his clothes onto the floor and went over to Gerard.

"Come on, Gee. Put your pyjamas on. Or at least take yours shoes and t-shirt off."

Gerard opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Is that an invitation?" He raised an eyebrow.

Frank rolled his eyes.

"No, dumbass. Come on. I want to go to bed."

Gerard sat up, pulled his t-shirt off and handed it to Frank.

"Err thanks."

Frank threw the t-shirt behind him somewhere.

He gave up waiting on Gerard then and pulled off his shoes and socks for him.

"Thank you, Frankie," Gerard smiled.

"No problem. Are you gonna go to sleep now?"

Gerard shook his head.

Frank sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

"Why not?"

Gerard pointed down at his jeans.

"I can't sleep in these."

"Take them off then."

Gerard lay down and shuffled out of his black jeans until they were around his ankles.

He then sat back up and pulled them off before throwing them on the floor somewhere.

"Done now?" Frank was really feeling tired now.

Gerard shrugged and lay down again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Frank stood up and switched the light off.

He then carefully made his way to his own double bed and practically collapsed on top of it.

After burying his face in a pillow and piling the covers on top of him, Frank sighed contently and closed his eyes.

Finally some sleep.

That was until:

"Frank?"

Frank groaned into his pillow.

"What?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Great. That's... Fine," Frank opened his eyes and forced himself out of the comfort of his bed.

He clambered over to the bathroom, turned on its light and grabbed two of the complimentary glasses.

He was actually aware of his own thirst now.

When he had filled both glasses, he placed one on his nightstand and one on Gerards.

"Thanks, Frank," Gerard took a big gulp out of the glass.

Frank muttered something about "no problem" as he switched off the bathroom light and threw himself back onto his bed.

He drank half of his glass of water before lying on his side and waiting for sleep to overtake him.

Less than a whole fucking minute later, Gerard spoke again.

"Frank?"

Frank sat up and looked at him as best he could in the dark.

"What do you want?"

"I um..."

Frank rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands as he waited for whatever Gerard wanted now.

"What is it, Gerard?" He eventually asked when Gerard hadn't said anything.

"Do you... Do you think you could sleep with me tonight?"

Frank frowned in the dark.

"Why? What's up?"

"I just want some company," Gerard admitted quietly.

Frank thought for a second.

"I'm still here," He said, "I'm in the same- You know what? Fuck it. Fine."

Anything to keep Gerard happy at this point.

But please, God, can sleep be soon?

After downing the rest of his water, Frank pulled himself out of bed.

He made his way to the other bed.

Of course, he almost tripped over a shoe on the way.

"Shit!"

He caught himself at the last minute.

When he was by Gerard's bed, he nudged him.

"Budge up then."

Gerard did just that and moved to create a space for Frank.

Frank slid under the covers and almost sighed in pleasure the moment his head hit the soft pillow.

Gerard pulled Frank's arm around him and snuggled into him.

This surprised Frank a little but he cuddled him back.

Gerard had always been more affectionate when he was drunk.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, just listening to each other's breathing.

Frank couldn't help but admit to himself that this was pretty comfy.

It had been a long time since he had cuddled someone.

It was nice.

"Hey, Frank?" Gerard's voice was barely audible.

"Yeah?"

"I... I love you."

Frank yawned a little.

"Love ya too, Gee."

"No," Gerard looked at him in the dark.

Frank frowned in confusion.

"What?"

Gerard tightened his grip around Frank's waist.

"I love you. A fucking lot."

It took Frank a moment to realise what he meant.

He looked at him.

"As a friend?"

Gerard shook his head.

"As more."

Frank felt something inside himself gasp.

Surely Gerard wasn't being serious.

"You're pissed, Gee."

"Maybe so," Gerard pulled the covers up around them more, "But I know how I feel."

Frank didn't know what to say.

Was this some sort of dream he was having or something?

What was happening?

He sat up a little.

"Gee..."

Gerard looked up at him again.

They could only just make each other out in the dark.

Gerard sat up a little too so he was on the same level as Frank.

"You're not being serious," Frank said.

This had really caught him off guard.

Gerard didn't say anything.

Instead, he moved closer to Frank.

Frank could feel his heart in his throat as Gerard stopped just in front of his face.

"I'm always serious," He said before closing the gap between them.

Frank froze when Gerard's lips touched him.

Sure, they'd kissed before but those times had always been a joke.

This didn't feel like a joke now.

Gerard's kiss was tender and soft, like he was being careful not to break Frank or something.

At first, Frank didn't do anything.

He stayed frozen in place, his eyes wide open.

After a second though, he relaxed a little and his eyes fluttered closed.

At that moment, he didn't care that Gerard was drunk and didn't know what he was doing.

He didn't care that this could ruin their friendship and make things awkward between them.

All he cared about at that moment was how soft Gerard's lips were and how much he wanted this.

Because he did.

Frank kissed him back deeply with more passion than Gerard's careful kissing.

Gerard was moaning in the back of his throat and Frank couldn't help but admit that it was a total turn on.

However, his senses seemed to wake up then when Gerard pulled himself closer to him.

Frank abruptly ended the kiss.

Gerard's eyes opened in shock.

"Wha-what?"

Frank sighed, "Gerard, you're drunk. You're not thinking straight."

This comment seemed to offend Gerard.

"Yes I am!"

Even though it used a lot of willpower to not carry on kissing him, Frank continued.

"Come on, you come onto everyone when you're pissed."

Gerard made an agitated noise before saying, "That was always joking around. With you it's different."

Frank had a hard time believing him.

"Don't make me call you out on your bullshit. Just go to sleep and you'll probably forget this even happened in the morning."

Gerard sat up properly, away from Frank and crossed his arms.

"No."

So now he was a five year old?

Great.

"Seriously," Frank groaned, "I don't have the energy for this. I'm tired."

Gerard wouldn't let up though.

"Why don't you believe me? I have feelings for you, Frank. Just fucking get over it."

Against his better judgement, hearing that created a sense of excitement in Frank and he bit his lip.

"Gee-"

"No!" Gerard cut him off, "I _am_ being serious. I'm not gonna deny, I drank a lot tonight. But I'm thinking straight! I always think straight when it's about you."

He lay back on the other side of the bed and sighed.

Frank found himself smiling at his little speech.

He knew talking about this at this time while Gerard was wrecked wasn't really one of his best ideas but he couldn't help it.

"You really mean it?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Gerard said to the ceiling.

Frank thought for a moment, contemplating what to do.

In the end, he thought, _"Fuck it!"_ and moved next to Gerard.

Gerard didn't look at him at first until Frank wrapped his arms around him.

His eyes moved from the ceiling onto Frank's face.

Their eyes had obviously accustomed to the dark rather well.

After a moment of silence, Gerard accepted this hug and moved into his arms properly, placing his head on Frank's chest.

They lay like this for a while.

Neither of them were sure quite how long.

Could have been five minutes, could have been an hour.

Time had no meaning when it was getting on for two in the morning.

Frank was the one to eventually break it.

"Gerard? Are you asleep?"

He was surprised when Gerard mumbled a, "Yes," in reply.

Gerard was usually out like a light on nights like these.

Frank smirked in the dark at his answer.

"Then how are you talking to me?"

"I don't know," Gerard mumbled against his chest, "Magic."

Sounded about right.

Frank tightened his grip around Gerard slightly and whispered, "We'll talk in the morning. I don't want to decide anything tonight in case you're that wrecked that you either don't remember or you've changed your mind."

Gerard didn't say anything until he realised what Frank had just said.

"Wait, what? Does that mean-"

"That means," Frank cut him off, "It's time to go to sleep."

He was surprised he had managed to stay awake for this long already.

"But you like me?"

Frank smiled, "Go to sleep, Gee."

Gerard closed his eyes.

Although, his questions carried on.

"Do you love me?"

"Sleep, Gerard."

"Did you like kissing me?"

"Sleep."

Eventually Gerard gave in.

But not before mumbling, "You're so into me."

Frank rolled his eyes before closing them.

Gerard wasn't wrong there.

There was only so much he could avoid answering.

Luckily though it looked like Gerard was finally dozing off.

Frank couldn't help but think about the next morning.

What was going to happen?

Would it be awkward?

Would Gerard still feel the same way?

In the end, Frank decided to drop these questions and leave them for the actual time.

There was no point worrying in advance.

He definitely wouldn't sleep then.

And sleep was all he was craving at that moment.

Apart from Gerard of course.

Although, he was nearly always craving Gerard.

Frank snuggled up closer to him and yawned.

He was sure Gerard was asleep now.

His breathing had slowed down and he didn't seem to notice Frank move.

It was now Frank's turn to visit the land of nod.

He rested his head against Gerard's and drifted off easily.

He never had difficulty falling asleep with his arms wrapped around someone else.

Especially someone he loved.


End file.
